Lilies
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Lisbon tries to tell herself that it's just another normal day. But she tells herself the same thing each year. Jane knows what's up, and his gesture makes it just that little bit easier to deal with. Jisbon.


**Oneshot! Yay :P One of the longer products of my fairly uneventful day. Hope you all like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You got me. Again.**

Lilies

She sighed as she stepped out of her car, looking up at the huge building ahead of her. Another day at work, another day as a CBI Agent, another day with Jane, another day working cases... Except this wasn't like all the other days. She sighed again, and made her way towards the building, finding solace in the fact it was early, and her team wouldn't be in yet. She had half an hour or so of privacy, and if she just holed herself up in her office all day and hoped for no new cases she would be fine... But she never was that lucky.

She stepped into the elevator, and nodded at the security guys, who had smiled and said morning, just like they did every day. She got off on her floor, and to her relief, it seemed to be mostly empty, apart from the odd people she knew would be in their offices. She crossed her fingers, but as she walked into the area her team worked, she was bitterly disappointed. Of course Jane had chosen today to be in early to work, or maybe he had just not left last night, whichever way round it had been, it was typical. Nothing ever went her way today, not ever. It was always the worst cases, and before work it had been the worst school days, the worst beatings. She shook herself out of that mindset, the past, she told herself, it was all in the past. And she didn't know why it bothered her so much, supposedly it was normal, but she didn't think so. She always wondered why as humans we couldn't just move on, why we can't just let go. No, it had been twenty four years to the day since her mother's death, and still, on the anniversary all these years later, she still felt like she was being suffocated, like someone had taken her heart and was squeezing it tightly, so tightly she would get all choked up, and it would hurt. Yes, it was natural to miss someone, and she did miss her mother. But why, all these years did it still hurt like this? Probably because she was good at grieving or something like that. She wasn't particularly great at matters that involved the heart in general; however, she was very good at her job. And that was the task that currently required her attention.

Well, Jane. But he was sort of part of her job. "What are you doing here do early?" she snapped at him, she sighed inwardly, she hadn't meant to do that, but she just couldn't help it, not today. God she needed coffee. She braced herself for the remark that would undoubtedly comment on her mood, and generally be designed to annoy or embarrass her, but to her surprise nothing along those lines came.

"I was just in the mood to be up early," Jane said, throwing her a concerned glance. "We don't have any new cases yet though," he said, "So I guess it's one of those boring paperwork days..."

The relief was comforting, even if it was likely that it wouldn't last, that they could get a case at any point. "Well contrary to popular opinion," she said, directing her eyes at him, "paperwork is actually necessary,"

"Meh," he said, "It's boring, and you lock yourself up in your office all day" on a normal day, that might have made her smile, and she would store that comment for later use – he didn't like it when she did that. But today, she'd never been so glad of paperwork.

"Might be boring, but it's necessary," she told him, "and I'm starting now," she said, walking into her office, and closing the door behind her. She hung her jacket up, and turned to her desk, to her surprise, and confusion, there was a bouquet of flowers, and a small card, and to her relief, there was also a coffee. One glance at the flowers showed her with a pang they were white lilies. They had been her mom's favourite. A mixture of emotions flowed through her, this had to be Jane, he was the only one who would notice, and the only one who could probably get away with it with her.

She opened the small card, it wasn't overly long, but upon reading it tears sprung to her eyes.

_I'm sorry about your mom. It's okay to still be upset you know. _

_If you need to talk you know where I'll be. _

_Jane _

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, but she was grateful for them, and was touched by the gesture from Jane. He was impossible to be angry, or even slightly annoyed at when he was being sweet. A small smile passed her lips, her mom would have liked Jane, she'd always had a thing for the sweet annoying ones.

**Reviews would be amazingly wonderful... *hopes* :p**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Emily xxxx**


End file.
